ATTENTION CRITICS!
by Anime-GuardianAngel
Summary: Yugi and an online friend discuss the recent events on Fanfiction. Please read the author's note, you don't have to but it might help. This does have a one-shot in it and isn't just an author's note, no matter how long it is.


**Recently there have been stories getting deleted without any warnings. So who do we have to thank for that? The trail leads back to a bunch of bullies claiming to merely be "criticizing" stories that are supposedly breaking rules. Well they're a bunch of hypocrites! They report a story for swearing but swear in their reviews! People are threatening to leave FF because of them. I'm a high school upperclassman and I don't swear, at all, but there are these 13 year olds swearing like sailors! To be fair, there are some people out there who genuinely want to help others improve their writing. Those type of critics I don't mind too much. But these bullies, excuse me, I mean "critics", have got to stop. They're just a bunch of flamers who don't have anything better to do! I've gotten a flame before, and guess what? They swore at me, and complained about me not updating my stories. At the time, the only stories I hadn't updated recently were all one-shots which are COMPLETE! As in they're not going to be updated because they're finished! They flamed me because they had nothing better to do! I'll admit I was furious at first, but then it hurt. The saying "Sticks and stones might break my bones but words will never hurt me" is a lie. Words hurt, a lot. They can lift someone up or cause they to go tumbling down. If you've read this author's note, then good for you. We have to put an end to this madness before it's too late, before more wonderful stories get deleted.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I completely just random made up the game name so if it's real, I don't own it either!**

* * *

Yugi frowned at what he just read, but couldn't help but nod his head as he read on. As a fellow fanfic reader, he hated to see stories end up deleted. Well him, Atem, and the rest of the gang. He looked down at the corner of his laptop screen and saw his friend was requesting a match between them in _Racer Rumble_. He picked up his headset and plugged it into the laptop.

"Hey Anime-GuardianAngel," Yugi greeted once he turned the microphone on. "Eager to lose again?"

"_Yeah right,_" came her reply. "_I've been practicing a lot BabyPanda. No way am I gonna let you keep the title of champion._"

"If you say so," Yugi responded. He clicked on the link to the game. While it was loading he decided to chat about what she had written. "I read your author's note on Fanfiction. I wish it wasn't true but you're right."

"_Yeah,_" she sighed. "_It's really sad when stories are deleted. I'm still upset that the Pokémon story about Dawn, Maylene, and Cynthia being the mermaids of the three Sinnoh lakes is gone. I think the author might of deleted it since it didn't break any of the rules._"

"Unlike that one Vaseshipping story," Yugi replied.

"_The one with the extremely detailed scene where Atem and Mana are-_"

"That's the one."

"_It was rated _M _for a good reason,_" his friend spoke. "_Oh yeah, I'm almost done with that Peachshipping one-shot for your friend. There's not a lot of fluff but it has a sweet ending._"

"Thanks," Yugi smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"_Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?_" the female on the other end of the connection teased. Unknown to her, Yugi was blushing a bright shade of red. He did have a crush on Tea, and this birthday gift was how he was going to tell her.

"How do know if I'm straight or not?" Yugi challenged. "I could be gay for all you know."

"_Oh please,_" she replied in a tone that suggested she was rolling her eyes. "_You said on your profile that you find yaoi disgusting, but don't mind het or yuri. If you were gay then you wouldn't mind yaoi. And don't even try to say you're a girl with that voice."_

Yugi was about to retort but noticed the game was ready. He clicked on the "Log In" button before he typed his username and password. Selecting Anime-GuardianAngel's name, Yugi was then able to click on the "Accept Challenge" button. After picking out his car, Yugi waited for the race to start. When it did start, Yugi figured he could multitask since it was just one person he was racing.

"Well she's not my girlfriend," Yugi resumed the conversation. "But I do like her."

"_And you wanna use the one-shot to tell her that?"_

"Yeah."

"_That's actually pretty sweet of you BabyPanda. I wish I could find a guy as sweet as you. I doubt a guy has ever even had a crush on me._"

"Aren't you the one who told my friend that he'll find the one, he just has to be patient?" Yugi pointed out, thinking back to the time Joey had needed advice about his non-existing love life. Tea had completely agreed with Anime-GuardianAngel, which convinced Yugi that his online friend was wiser than she thought.

"_True,_" Anime-GuardianAngel said. "_I guess I should try to be more patient. Back to the topic of the stories getting deleted, it's all because of a bunch of bullies taking the rules into their own hands. There might be some people who want to actually help, but they're getting clumped in with a bunch of jerks with no lives._"

Yugi was silent for a few moments, focusing on the track. He steered the virtual racecar towards the finish line, completing the first lap of three. He noticed his opponent was right behind him. Usually at this point she would try to pass him.

"Are you going to sign the petition someone is making?" Yugi asked, having heard about it somewhere.

"_Yeah,_" she answered. "_It just needs a few thousand more signatures to reach the goal. The more signatures there are, the more likely Fanfiction will read it. At least, that's what the creator of the petition is hoping._"

Yugi noticed that they were now on the third lap. They drove towards the finish line, Yugi in the lead with Anime-GuardianAngel now a good distance behind him. It was when an explosion went off near the back of his car he understood why. She had stuck an explosive to the tailgate.

"Hey!" Yugi cried out when he heard her laughing as she crossed the finish line. "That's not fair!"

"_As the saying goes, 'All's fair in love and war',"_ she merely laughed. "_All hail the _Racer Rumble Champion_! Told ya I'd beat you this time._"

"Up for a rematch?" Yugi smirked.

"_You're on!" _she exclaimed.


End file.
